


Night Off

by Trixx616



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx616/pseuds/Trixx616
Summary: Winter and Robyn spend their night off talking... and more... at the bar.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for ReallyLexi  
> I really loved writing this, this ship is amazing. Definitely looking forward to more chapters

“You know Winter, I never expected to see you like this.” A smirk crossed Robyn’s lips. She took a sip of her rum and apple cocktail, her eyes wandering down Winter’s body. Winter blushed and took a large swig of her glass of wine.

“Contrary to popular belief Hill, I relax every once in a while.” She regained her composure. Robyn chuckled and took another sip, her eyes widening. She felt Winter grip her thigh beneath the table and her cheeks flushed pink.

“I don’t just relax by drinking, and I take it you don’t either.” Robyn swallowed nervously, the sultry tone of Winter’s voice sending shivers down her spine. Winter slowly pushed her hand up the inside of Robyn’s thigh.  _ Her skin is so soft.  _ She thought to herself. Robyn’s breath hitched a bit as Winter’s wrist reached the bottom of her dress.

“I don’t normally see you dressed like this.” Winter remarked, leaning in to whisper in Robyn’s ear.

“It’s almost like you were waiting to be used.” Robyn exhaled shakily, her legs instinctively spreading apart. Winter’s warm breath against her ear causing her to bite her lip.

“I-Is that in my dossier?” Robyn tried her best to sound confident, but she was already melting beneath Winter’s touch. Winter pushed her hand all the way up Robyn’s thigh.

“Oh?” Winter asked with a seductive smile. Her index finger pressed right up against Robyn’s hot, wet slit. She slowly moved her index finger upward, brushing Robyn’s clit. Robyn set her drink down and gripped the edge of the table.

“W-Winter, Gods.” She mumbled as her whole body shuddered with anticipation.

“You’re not even wearing panties.” Winter whispered again. She slowly began massaging Robyn’s outer folds, Winter’s index and middle finger getting coated in her juices.

“You were just  _ waiting _ for someone to take you.” Winter growled. She nipped at Robyn’s earlobe and the woman gasped quietly.

“Well are you going to use me, or just tease me about it.” She said firmly and turned to look into Winter’s dusky eyes. A cruel smile came across Winter's face and she plunged her two fingers into Robyn. Her toes curled in her shoes and she clasped a hand over her mouth to hold back the low moan that left her throat. Winter exhaled heavily into Robyn's ear as she slowly worked her fingers in and out.

"Is this what you wanted slut?" Winter whispered. Robyn nodded excitedly, her nails scratching at the varnish on the table.

"Gods yes." She muttered aloud. Winter's fingers curled inside of her cunt, the tips brushing against her special bundle of nerves. Her whole body shuddered and her walls tightened around Winter's fingers. Winter’s free hand lifted her glass of wine to her lips, she sipped her drink nonchalantly, and fingered Robyn’s wet cunt.

“Stand up.” Winter ordered. Robyn almost whimpered at the sudden emptiness she felt when Winter pulled her fingers out.

“I said, stand up.” Winter said firmly. As the pair stood from their table Winter grabbed Robyn’s wrist and pinned her hand to the small of her back as she led her to the bathroom. Once they were inside Winter shoved her forward a bit and shut the door, a black glyph appearing over the handle and locking the door in place. Winter grabbed Robyn’s wrists and pinned her to the cold tile wall of the bar’s bathroom. Their lips crashed together and Winter pressed her knee against Robyn’s slit. Robyn moaned into Winter’s mouth and began to grind her hips against the knee in between her legs. Winter broke the kiss, letting go of Robyn’s wrists to slip the straps of her dress down her shoulders. She slowly pulled Robyn’s dress down, kissing and sucking on the nape of her neck.

“Ah~ Winter.” Robyn moaned. Robyn’s dress fell to the floor, followed quickly by Winter’s. The white haired beauty took a step back from Robyn and slipped out of her underwear and bra, leaving the two of them totally naked. Robyn gasps as black glyphs suddenly appear around her ankles and wrists. She was turned around and her hands were pinned to the wall while her feet were pulled back toward Winter, leaving her ass sticking out and her wet cunt presented to her lover. Winter smirked and gingerly dragged the nail of her index finger down Robyn’s spine, earning a shiver of anticipation from the Happy Huntress.

“Such a perfect body.” Winter said aloud. Her hand traced down Robyn’s hip and to her plump ass. She brought her hand back and then swung it down, spanking Robyn hard. The stinging in her hand told her she had hit Robyn hard enough. The huntress moaned out and gasped as her knees wobbled, the glyphs holding her up.

“What if someone hears us?” Robyn asked, her cheek flushing bright red. Winter chuckled and groped Robyn’s ass, leaning against her. The huntress bit her lip as Winter’s hard nipples pressed against her back.

“You really think you’re the first person I’ve brought back here? I don’t get caught Robyn.” She dug her nails into Robyn’s ass. The huntress shuddered and winced as she felt the nails break a few layers of skin.

“I love it when girls keep their aura down, I like seeing my work when I’m done.” Winter whispered, her hot breath washing over the huntress’s skin. 

“And I have a feeling you can take  _ a lot _ of punishment.” Another loud smack filled the bathroom as Winter brought her other hand down onto Robyn’s untouched ass cheek. Robyn wanted to say something but instead she gasped and whimpered as her ponytail was clutched in the specialist's hand and yanked backward. A glyph launched Winter’s purse into her hand and she pulled a small harness from it, tossing her purse away and letting go of Robyn’s hair to put it on. It seemed like a pair of crotchless panties with a metallic circle on the front right where Winter’s pubes would be if she hadn’t waxed before coming out tonight. With the click of a small button on one of the straps, a seven inch hardlight cock protruded from the metal plate. Robyn looked back over her shoulder, her eyes widening when her gaze meets the massive cock now protruding from Winter’s crotch.

“You’re going to fuck me with that?” She asked, a slight shake in her voice, knowing she’s never had anything that big inside of her. Winter chuckled and knelt down behind the huntress.

“Not yet, I’ll get you ready first.” She said seductively. Earning a moan of pleasure instead of a reply as she pushed her tongue into Robyn’s cunt. The specialist’s eyes fluttered shut as she lavished in the wonderful sweet taste of the huntress’s sex. Robyn tugged at the glyphs, finding them quite sturdy. She inhaled sharply and moaned out as the specialist’s tongue pushed deeper into her pussy.

“O-Oh Winter. Gods, you’re fucking amazing.” She squealed happily as the Schnee’s hands came up and groped at her plump ass. Winter pushed her lips all the way against the huntress’s slit, her nose between Robyn’s ass cheeks. Winter let out a happy moan of her own as she explored Robyn’s cunt with her tongue.

“Fuck, fuck! Okay, Gods…” She took a deep breath, trying her best to form a sentence.

“Just fuck me already Schnee!” She squealed as her walls tightened around the invading tongue. Winter pulled her tongue from the delicious slit and licked her lips. She stood to her feet and ran her hands up Robyn’s back. The enticing touches causing the huntress to push her hips back.

“P-Please Winter.” That was all the Schnee needed to hear. She grabbed Robyn’s hips tightly and pushed the hardlight cock into her eager cunt. Robyn’s walls spasmed, tightening around the toy inside of her, molding around it, holding it perfectly inside of her. Winter trailed her hands up Robyn’s arms, grabbing her hands from the back and interlacing their fingers. Robyn moaned as Winter started to thrust, her eyes closed and she focused on the feeling of the specialist’s naked body pressing against her. Soft lips against her neck sent a feeling like lightning dancing across her skin.

“Gods I’ve always wanted to do this.” Winter grunted breathlessly as she fucked the huntress from behind, their aura’s connected through their hands and shined out green as Winter spoke. Robyn gasped and moaned, her noises slowly turning to an elated chuckle.

“Tell me what else you’ve wanted, baby.” Robyn cooed. Winter hadn’t noticed that the huntress’s semblance was active, she continued kissing the backs of her shoulders, her hips slapping against Robyn’s ass with every thrust.

“I want to bring you home with me.” Winter muttered quietly in between her kisses and heavy breathing. The women’s auras stayed bright green. Robyn felt her heart skip a beat and she pushed back against Winter, letting out a loud moan as the hardlight cock began sliding over her g-spot every time the specialist slammed into her.

“Get these glyphs off me and turn me around Schnee.” She bit her lip. Smiling as the glyphs dissipated. After she turned around, they locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues were battling at first, fighting for dominance. Once Winter and pushed the toy back into the huntress and they clutched at each other, Robyn felt the cold wall against her back. The battle happening in between their mouths soon turned into a dance. Their tongues swirling around each other as Winter drank in Robyn’s moans. Robyn dug her nails into Winter’s sweat covered back, her walls quivering around the hardlight cock slamming into her. She felt her orgasm quickly approaching, her hips bucked against Winter’s. She broke the kiss and threw her head back, her eyes fluttering closed. Winter bit down on Robyn’s collar bone and sped up, sensing that her lover was at the edge. Robyn’s whole body tensed, her skin burned with a hunger she had long been suppressing.

“Winter! Yes!” She squealed out as the tension washed out of her. Her pussy quivered with pleasure as she squirted over the toy and across Winter’s abs and thighs. Winter slowly brought her hips to a stop and turned off the toy. Robyn was left with a sudden emptiness and not just in her pussy. She felt truly naked as Winter let her go. Her elation returned as she felt the specialist’s hand grab her shoulder and force her to her knees.

“My turn Hill.” She smiled and lifted one of her legs up. Robyn salivated at the sight of the perfect wet slit in front of her. Winter rested her leg on the huntress’s shoulder, letting out a quiet moan. Robyn eagerly buried her tongue inside of her lover’s cunt, earning a shiver from the snow haired officer. Winter bucked her hips against Robyn’s face, her walls already tightening around the tongue inside of her.

“Gods yes! I knew you’d be good at this.” Robyn was yearning for her cum, she reached up and began rubbing at Winter’s clit with her fingers. Her other hand holding onto Winter’s thigh, desperate to keep her close. It didn’t take long for her to get what she wanted. Winter squealed happily and let out a satisfied giggle as she came on Robyn’s tongue. Winter settled back onto both feet and leaned against the wall panting. Robyn stood to her feet, both women had big smiles on their faces. Winter took a few steps over to the huntress and draped her arms over Robyn’s shoulders. Her hands fell to the Schnee’s hips and they leaned into each other. The passionate kiss saying everything Robyn needed to hear, everything that Winter couldn’t find the words to describe. Robyn’s hands moved to the small of Winter’s back and she pulled her in, deepening the kiss for a few moments before pulling away, still holding Winter close to her.

“So… still want to bring me home?” Robyn asked with a confident smirk. Winter let out a playful sigh and nodded.


End file.
